1. Field
The present invention relates to a robot, and more particularly, to a robot hand having a plurality of fingers and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots conduct operations in dangerous working environments, repetitive operations, and operations requiring a large force. Recently, robots are used in various fields of medical, military, aerospace, agricultural, and housekeeping industries as well as at industrial sites.
Robots at industrial sites are widely used in various operations including welding, assembling, coating, testing, and transferring. In a robot used in a transferring operation, it is important to safely and correctly grip and transfer an object to be transferred.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2004-0107710 titled “Object detectable robot gripper” discloses a technique, in which an object is gripped by recognizing the size and position of the object by irradiating at least one beam onto a level portion of the object and receiving at least one beam reflected by the level portion.
The above conventional technique measures the distance with the object by receiving the beam reflected by the object, thus being applied only to an object having a level surface.
Further, the conventional technique measures the distance with the object through a beam reception angle while moving the gripper itself, thus requiring an additional process to move the gripper to measure the distance with the object.
Moreover, the conventional technique uses light, thus being incapable of measuring a transparent object.